Heroes Volume 6: Brave New World Music Video
by LVCEBREROS
Summary: This is a sort of music video about my Volume Six of Heroes but since I can't use movie making stuff or it's impossible for me. Hope you like it. DISCLAIMER: I don't own Heroes or the song I used. UPDATED, HOPE IT'S GOOD
1. Kick in the Teeth

If I could make a music video about my Volume Six of 'Heroes' – this would be the band and song I would use. It just came to me listening to this song how it fits my Volume Six. Hope you enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own 'Heroes', Papa Roach or this song (Just think this song ROCKS!)

**Heroes: Brave New World (My Version)**

**Band: Papa Roach**

**Song: 'Kick In The Teeth'**

(Open with Claire talking to Noah in a swanky apartment)

Claire: I just wanted to make things better.

Noah: Well, the road to hell is paved with good intentions, Claire Bear.

(Cut to protests against evolved humans; fights breaking out between both regular and evolved humans; terrorist attacks by both regular humans and evolved humans)

_We live in a cold dark world with venom in it's fangs.  
You can spit it in my face but I know I'll be okay_

(Cut to Peter and Sylar fighting a group of thugs using their powers – Peter shooting lightning and Sylar hurling some of the thugs with his telekinesis)

_It's on the attack. It's a war, It's a game.  
A ball and chain chew my arm off to get away_

(Cut to some images: Hiro pointing his sword at Future Hiro; Matt in a vision-trance, painting the future; Tracy's balled up fist turning to ice)

_Don't fight, or it deny it, invite it cause when it .._

(Peter punching Noah Bennet hard across the mouth; Claire standing on a balance beam by her arms; Sylar holding his hand in a manner he used to hold his victims; Matt running down an alley with Grace (OCC) beside him; Ando firing an energy blast at a masked guard; Mohinder throwing a Villain in the air; Grace delivering a right roundhouse kick to Becky Taylor; Hiro raising his sword to strike)

_Feels like a kick in the teeth, I can take it.  
Throw your stones and you won't see me break it.  
Say what you want, take your shots.  
You're setting me free with one more kick in the teeth  
(Na na na na na)  
Kick in the Teeth (na na na na na na)_

(Tracy facing a woman who looks exactly like her (Barbara Zimmerman) who had fire in her hands; Claire lying the ground, spitting blood, as she gets to her feet; Peter and Sylar facing a man sitting in a boardroom with their hands sparking with lightning; Grace hitting Sylar with a hard right hook; Hiro and Ando charging at a group of Villains- Hiro with his sword and Ando with his hands flowing with red energy)

_I gotta say thanks cause you kick me when I'm down  
I'm bleeding out the mouth.  
I hope you know I'm stronger now.  
I'm taking the hate, I'm turning it all around.  
I wont go down 'til I'm six feet underground.  
_

(Molly locating someone; Angela waking up from a dream, screaming; Grace motioning with her hand someone to come get her)

_Don't fight, or it deny it, invite it, cause when it ..._

(Mohinder fighting off several anti-evolved humans thugs; Grace kicking Sylar hard in the jaw; Edgar running at Eli and sending him through a wall; Sylar hurling Grace at a wall; a young man with dark hair and sleepy blue eyes strapped to an experimentation table; Peter punching 'Nathan' who morphs back into Sylar; Matt hitting Eric Doyle up side the head with a chair from behind; Tracy morphing into water as she confronts Barbara)

_Feels like a kick in the teeth, I can take it.  
Throw your stones and you won't see me break it._  
_Say what you want, take your shots.  
You're setting me free with one more kick in the teeth  
(na na na na na )  
Kick in the teeth (na na na na na)_

(Matt telepathically ordering someone; Noah being shot by Lauren; A young man shooting white lightning at a masked guard; a girl with dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes whose skin turns to solid steel, being shot at but the bullets bounce off; Gretchen points a gun at Claire's head who looks up horrified)

_What doesn't kill me only, will make me stronger in my head  
In my head_

(Cut to Sylar facing his father Samson who looks stronger, wearing a suit and is clean shaven)

Sylar: I will stop you... father.

Samson: Well Gabriel, you're welcome to try.

(Sylar throws a bolt of lightning and Samson throws a blast of black fire at each other as we whiteout to...)

(Peter leading our Heroes which include Matt, Claire, Hiro, Ando, Tracy and Grace to name a few as they walk through the desert)

Peter: We end this, where it all began.

(They continue walking as they pass a sign that reads 'Coyote Sands')

(Cut to more images: Peter clotheslining two of Eli's clones; Tracy turning to ice but can move; Grace sending a shockwave with Peter, Matt and Sylar standing next to her; A Villain with spikes in his hands charging at a girl with brown hair and a nose ring only to go right through her and have her grab him from behind, throwing him to the ground; Ando jump-starting Peter's powers; Claire being thrown in the air by Steel-skinned girl; Hiro slicing up several Villains with his sword; Alice Shaw raising up a huge thunderstorm)

_Cause when it  
Feels like a kick in the teeth, I can take it.  
Throw your stones and you won't see me break it.  
Say what you want, take your shots  
You're setting me free with one more kick in the teeth  
(na na na na na )  
Kick in the teeth  
(na na na na na)  
Say what you want. Take your shots.  
You're setting me free with one more kick in the teeth  
(na na na na na)  
Kick in the teeth (na na na na na)  
Kick in the teeth (na na na na na)  
Kick in the teeth (na na na na na) _

(Grace slamming Sylar against a wall with him laughing; Tracy and Barbara in an epic fire vs ice battle; Claire coming face-to-face with Samson; Grace flipping a someone over her shoulders as Matt looks on; Peter and Sylar flying into the air)


	2. Awake and Alive

If I could make a music video about my Volume Six of 'Heroes' – this would be the band and song I would use. It just came to me listening to this song and I want to get everyone psyched for my Volume Six which premieres Monday 8/2/10. Hope you enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own 'Heroes', Skillet or this song (I just really love this song!)

**Heroes: Brave New World (My Version)**

**Band: Skillet**

**Song: 'Awake and Alive'**

(Open to scenes of Peter beating up a thug, Mohinder kicking down a door, Grace using sound waves from her hands to shatter a glass window, Sylar shocking a man with his lightning, Claire jumping out a window)

_I'm at war with the world and they  
Try to pull me into the dark  
I struggle to find my faith  
As I'm slippin from your arms_

(Cut to protests against evolved humans; fights breaking out between both regular and evolved humans; terrorist attacks by both regular humans and evolved humans. Cut to Peter hugging Claire than to Angela waking up from a dream)

(Cut to Matt trying to sleep and failing)

_Its getting harder to stay awake_

_And my strength is fading fast_

_You breathe into me at last_

(Cut to Matt doing some vision painting which he paints the face of a woman than cut to him opening his front door to find the woman from his painting at his door.)

Matt: Um, can I help you?

Woman: Matt Parkman? (She extends her hand) I'm Grace.

(Cut to Peter and Sylar bursting into a room, Hiro holding a sword at his future self, Tracy blasting several masked guard with ice, Mohinder holding a young Indian woman in his arms, Noah coming face-to-face with Samuel Sullivan in his holding cell, Gretchen hitting a girl across the face with a lamp, Claire in Sylar's arms as he flies, Grace and Sylar staring each other down in a laboratory hallway with Grace's hands glowing with fuchsia aura,Peter with his hands filled with lightning)

_I'm awake I'm alive  
Now I know what I believe inside  
Now its my time  
I'll do what I want cause this is my life  
here, right now  
I'll stand my ground and never back down  
I know what I believe inside  
I'm awake and I'm alive_

(Cut to Angela and Noah talking)

Angela: Peter won't kill Sylar unless he crosses a line.

Noah: So you're saying what we need is a catalyst? Someone Sylar won't mind killing.

Angela: (Handing him a picture) And I have the perfect person in mind.

(Noah looks at the picture: it's a surveillance picture of Grace.)

(Cut to Grace standing in front of a kitchen sink when she whips around with her hands glowing as we see Noah standing behind her)

Noah: Hello Grace.

(Cut to Claire being lead by security through a crowd of protesters as one of them spits on her; Hiro and Ando looking through some newspaper which reads "Follow The Circle"; Noah confronting a man in special handcuffs; Peter in his paramedic uniform pulling a girl out of burning building)

_I'm at war with the world cause I  
Ain't never gonna sell my soul  
I've already made up my mind  
No matter what I cant be bought or sold_

(Cut to Hiro sitting on his couch looking depressed, a tearful Grace hugging Matt as he comforts her as Janice walks into the room, Emma hugging Sylar as a surprised Peter walks in)

_When my faith is getting weak  
And I feel like giving in  
You breathe into me again_

(Cut to Peter clotheslining two of Eli's clones; Grace sending a shockwave with Peter, Matt and Sylar standing next to her; Ando jump-starting Peter's powers; Claire being thrown in the air by a Steel-skinned girl; Edgar zipping in saving Tracy from a falling electrical pole; Peter turning away from Angela; Peter and Grace sparring; Future Peter with the scar getting punched; Peter punching 'Nathan' who morphs back into Sylar; Tracy morphing into water as she confronts Barbara )

_I'm awake I'm alive  
Now I know what I believe inside  
Now its my time  
Ill do what I want cause this is my life  
here, right now  
Ill stand my ground and never back down  
I know what I believe inside  
I'm awake and I'm alive_

(Cut to Sylar chasing after Grace in a hallway to have her throwing shock waves at him, A young man with dark hair and sleepy blue eyes healing Peter; Grace catching a fainting Janice; Mohinder fighting off several anti-evolved humans thugs; Edgar running at Eli and sending him through a wall)

_Waking up waking up (x4)_

(Cut to Peter tending to Grace who is bleeding from her hairline as Matt looks on; Gretchen being confronted by Eric Doyle; Grace hugging Claude Rains; Sylar morphing into Claire; Mohinder at an Indian woman's bedside, stroking her injured and bruised face

_In the dark_

_I can feel you in my sleep_

_In your arms I feel you breathe into me_

_Forever hold this heart that I will give to you_

_Forever I will live for you_

(Cut to a scene where Sylar and Grace are trading blows. He blocks one of her punches)

Sylar: I've fought someone like you. Strong. Sexy. Had kind of a sadistic mean streak

Grace: Yeah?

(She flips his arm than hurls him through the air, knocking him hard at a wall)

Grace: Well she ain't got nothing on me.

(Peter punching Noah Bennet hard across the mouth; Claire standing in front of Alice Shaw who blasts her with lightning; Matt running down an alley with Grace (OCC) beside him; Ando firing an energy blast at a masked guard; Grace delivering a right roundhouse kick to Becky Taylor; Hiro raising his sword to strike)

_I'm awake I'm alive  
Now I know what I believe inside  
Now its my time  
Ill do what I want cause this is my life  
here, right now  
Ill stand my ground and never back down  
I know what I believe inside  
I'm awake and I'm alive_

(Claire lying the ground, spitting blood, as she gets to her feet; Grace hitting Sylar with a hard right hook; Hiro and Ando charging at a group of Villains- Hiro with his sword and Ando with his hands flowing with red energy; Peter and Sylar flying into the air)

_Waking up waking up (x4)_

_**HEROES: BRAVE NEW WORLD**_

_**Premieries Monday August 8th 2010**_

_Hope you like it, I wrote it kind of last minute. You can tell because I kinda copied some of the scenes from my last 'music video' but this was again last minute._


	3. True Love Hurts

This is a bit of a trailer dedicated to a plot that's coming on my fan fic continuation of my Season Five. It involves one of my favorite characters and I'm proud to say it's something I'm happy with.

Got the idea watching this video on Youtube and it inspired me to do this.

Don't worry, Chapter Five is coming but until than… Please enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything I didn't create myself. I don't own the song either

* * *

**[Soundtrack: 'The Harold Song' by Ke$ha]**

(Open to Peter standing in front of Grace who looks very upset.)

Peter: Look, I don't know why you're acting like this. I barely know you.

Grace: (laughing through clinched teeth) God, you don't remember, do you?

(Peter stares at her confused and she just shakes her head than walks away as he turns, watching her walk away)

_I miss your soft lips. I miss your white sheets.  
I miss the scratch of your un-shaved face on my cheek._

(Cut to Peter at ten sitting in a courtyard with Grace also ten and they lean in for an innocent first kiss than cut to adult Grace on top of adult Peter in an alley, both looking bewildered. Cut to Grace touching Peter's face,)

_And this is so hard cause I didn't see  
that you were the love of my life and it kills me._

(Cut to Peter too timid to touch Grace's bare injured shoulder and backing away, leaving the room. Grace looking wide eyed)

Grace Voiceover: (echoing) He's starting to remember.

(Grace and Matt in a bar and she sees someone who looks strangely like Peter circa Season One. She turns away and Matt notices. Cut to Grace tossing and turning on a bed in a motel.)

I see your face in strangers on the street.  
I still say your name when I'm talking in my sleep.

(Cut to Grace laughing with Matt and Mohinder side by side with a scene of her under her covers and her hands glowing brightly. She looks sad.)

_And in the limelight, I play it all fine.  
But I can't handle it when I turn off my night light.  
[Ah]_

(Cut to her at ten with Peter at ten in a bed sheet fort with her hands glowing and him watching in awe. Cut back to Grace facing Angela in the hallway of Peter's apartment.)

But I can't handle it when I turn off my night light.  
[Ah]

Grace Voiceover: (echoing) He's going to learn the turth. About what you did to us.

(Grace walks past Angela, looking bitterly at Peter's mother. Cut to her being thrown at a glass coffee table which shatters into pieces, her dodging one of Sylar's lightning balls, young Grace being screaming and being restrained on a hospital bed with a young Angela watching from an observation window. Cut to a adult Grace sobbing in her bed by herself)

_They say that true love hurts, well this could almost kill me.  
Young love murder, that is what this must be.  
I would give it all to not be sleeping alone._

(Cut to Grace lying in a pile of rubble and Peter finds her, her forehead bleeding from a deep gash. Cut to a young Grace being lead into a car as she looks at the Peterelli Mansion and sees Angela closing the curtains. Cut to adult Grace in a ball, crying in the shower.)

_The life is fading from me while you watch my heart bleed.  
Young love murder, that is what this must be.  
I would give it all to not be sleeping alone._

(Cut to Grace with Emma as Grace applies mascara on Emma)

Emma: (Signing) Do you love him?

Grace: It's complicated.

Emma: (Signing) It always is.

Grace: What is?

(Emma makes the motion of a heart which made Grace smiled. Cut to a young Grace and Peter looking up at a starry night and she grabs his hand than he squeezes hers back, Their hands shimmer without them knowing.)

_Remember the time we jumped the fence when  
the Stones were playing and we were too broke to get in._

_You held my hand then, than made me cry a while. __I swore to God it was the best night of my__ life._

_Or when you took me across the world we __promised that this will last forever but I now see_

(Cut to the two of them the building he jumped off of in 'Geniesis' as she puts her hand on his shoulder than to her touching his hand and a spark flies out of hers into him.)

_It was my past life, a beautiful time  
Drunk off of nothing but each other till the sun rise.  
[Ah]'  
Drunk off of nothing but each other till the sun rise._

(Cut to the adult Peter and Grace looking injured which includes him healing after saving Claire in 'Homecoming', Grace being pummelled by a biker, Peter radiating in 'How to Stop and Exploding Man', her being shot at by Tom McHenry in 'This Means War', his powers being taken away by his father in 'Dying of the Light', her jumping off the Santa Monica Pier in 'Spreading the Disease')

_They say that true love hurts, well this could almost kill me.  
Young love murder, that is what this must be.  
I would give it all to not be sleeping alone._

(Cut to her arms chained to a ceiling with Angela in front of her, who smacks her hard across the face. Cut to her slamming Regan's head against a wall and then to her waking in a start.)

_The life is fading from me while you watch my heart bleed.  
Young love murder, that is what this must be.  
I would give it all to not be sleeping alone_

(Grace lying on a high tech hospital bed, flat lining than David Wright approaching her and she wakes and grabs him by the neck roughly. She looks very pissed off. Cut to her staring at her mother's grave as Matt watches from afar.)

Grace Voiceover: (echoing) It hurts, I **HATE** that it hurts like this.

Peter Voiceover: (echoing) What am I suppose to believe?

Grace Voiceover: (echoing) I'm not giving up.

_It was a past (he was a past life) life, a beautiful time.  
Drunk off of nothing but each other till the sun rise. [Till the sun rise.]_

(Cut to young Grace looking very scared as a young Rene who grabs her head as she screams than to a young Peter sleeping in his room as the door opens to reveal Angela with Rene.)

Angela: Wipe the little bitch out of him.

(Rene walks to her son's bed. Cut to adult Peter's eyes, snapping open.)

Peter: Oh my god.

(Peter fighting with superspeed in 'Jump, Push, Fall', Grace standing next to Matty's crib and she's singing him to sleep and fuchsia sound waves glow around her, Peter flying into the air in 'Let it Bleed', her using her powers in 'Another Mistake' than to Peter waking in a start in 'The Art of Deception')

_They say that true love hurts, well this could almost kill me.  
Young love murder, that is what this must be.  
I would give it all to not be sleeping alone._

(Cut to Peter rushing over to Grace and turning her around to face him. They stare into each other's eyes and she realizes something. Peter grabs her face and plants a passionate kiss on her lips which she returns.)

_The life is fading from me while you watch my heart bleed.  
Young love murder, that is what this must be.  
I would give it all to not be sleeping alone._

(They pull away and Grace catches her breath)

Grace: (Breathless) Took ya long enough.

(Fade to black)

_**To be Continued…**_

**Heroes Season Five: Brave New World**

**Coming Soon…**

* * *

Tell me what ya think, please be kind.


End file.
